Twilight Memories
by Shyla915
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is an instant to change a life. A single choice can make a person change for the better or the worst. These choices are what define a person and sometimes they are difficult to make, but life demands that choices be made for the better or worse. This is a collection of one-shots about the o.c. characters that I created for Black Sunset.


**I do not own RWBY **

**I do however own my o.c.s **

**also Authors note at the bottom **

_The Panther and the Shade _

(Two years before the events of Black Sunset.)

Darkness shrouded her body, hiding her away as she stalked her prey down the winding backstreets of Vale. Cold blue eyes never left his body even when she realized where he was walking to. His long white tail marked him as a faunus, and she'd taken great care to ensure that he didn't smell her. Flickering her eyes past him to the corner she'd chosen to intercept him at she slid into an alley.

Percy sighed, at the age of fifteen he was simply the baby in the family; according to his parents and his brother. He didn't really know how Flare felt about him seeing as how she hadn't come home in three years. Not that he'd been given much of a chance to miss her; with all the training he'd been put through. Living with his father instead of his mother meant his education was more focused on the physical than the mental.

Cold winter wind brushed over his body and he shivered. Shoving his hands into his pockets he stalked through the alleyway. There was a White Fang meeting that he was already late for; not that he cared, like his sister he was only in the organization to act as a spy for his brother. He hated all this cloak and dagger shit; he would rather just punch his way through the problem. He hated having to act like he cared about the righteous cause and freeing all the faunus. It wasn't that he didn't care about the faunus; he just didn't see how he could help at all.

Closing his eyes for a moment he smelt blueberries. The scent filled his senses for a long moment, and he frowned opening his eyes. Meeting the sea-blue eyes of the cloaked figure darting past him, he wondered why he hadn't scented her before this moment. As she moved past him, he felt her hand reach into his pocket. Eyes widening, he patted his pocket noticing the distinct lack of his wallet then he growled.

Spinning around he caught sight of her turning into an alleyway. For a moment he simply stared after her wondering how she'd gotten there so quickly before remembering she'd stolen his wallet. Giving an outraged cry he charged after her. The darkened streets swallowing them both as he forgot completely about the meeting he would later be scolded for missing.

She'd known that stealing from a faunus was foolish, but she hadn't thought he would chase her halfway across the city and onto the rooftops just for his wallet. Yet here they were standing on a rooftop with her having nowhere to run to. She should've just taken money from one of the rich old men at the council's dinner party tonight. There were several things she could've done to prevent this situation. When he stepped forward, she bit her lip suddenly she was very glad he couldn't see her face.

"You're fast," he said eyeing her closely. Frown the way she was positioned he knew she was waiting for a chance to run again. Cautiously he held up his hands in surrender asking, "will you please give that back?"

Indecision pulled her lips into a frown; it would be easier to let him have the wallet instead of fighting him, yet she didn't have a choice. There wasn't enough time to find another target. Tapping the handle of her whip she tensed her heel touching the edge of roof as she prepared herself to fight.

"Listen I don't want to fi-"

She didn't even wait for him to finish. Unhooking the whip from her belt in one motion she flicked her wrist. Percy flipped as the whip flew over his face allowing him to see the worn and tattered material of her weapon. Landing he lunged the claws on his gauntlets sliding down as he moved, he would try not to hurt her. Seeing her yank her arm back his eyes widened as the whip impacted his leg and wrapped around his ankle. Pulling him off his feet she lashed out her foot crashing into his chest.

Landing roughly, he snarled anger overcoming his features. He was trying not to fight. Before he could stand, she flicked her wrist causing the bladed tip of her whip to arc in his direction. Rolling out of the way he narrowed his gaze; his aura flared as he activated his semblance and caught her whip in his hand.

Eyes widening in surprise she cursed as he tugged on the weapon. Stumbling toward him she twisted her face burning as the claw of his weapon cut a long line on her cheek. Releasing the handle of her whip she fell into a roll putting distance between them; her hood fell as she reached up to touch her face. Wincing she noticed the surprise in his eyes before standing. She barely spared a glance at the blood on her fingers before unclipping her cloak and throwing it at his face.

Seeing him stumble back she flipped forward; her feet impacting his chest and sending him stumbling off the roof. Landing easily, she didn't even wait for him to hit the ground before taking off in the opposite direction her short silver hair bouncing as she ran.

Percy groaned his hand coming up to touch his head as he sat up slowly. She'd kicked him off a roof. Who kicks someone off a roof? The fact he wasn't even injured didn't quite count in this situation, if he saw her again, he'd make her pay for kicking him off a roof.

* * *

It was dark by the time she made it to the run-down back alley clinic. Opening the door, she ignored the weapons being pointed at her by the guards in favor of looking around for the doctor. The clinic was small and broken into sections by white curtains; mostly the clinic catered to criminals. It was his dark orange hair that she saw first as he walked from behind a curtain. Taking an instinctive step forward she tensed as one of the guards leveled his weapon in her face.

"Stand down," the doctor ordered before waving her forward.

Pulling the stolen wallet out of her pocket along with five others she shoved them into his hands her pleading eyes asking him the question that her lips wouldn't form. Quickly counting the money, he frowned. Pushing the obviously stolen money into his pocket he gently grabbed her arm and led her toward the back of the clinic. Letting go of her arm he motioned to the curtain blocked bed in front of them before moving away to get the medicine she'd paid for.

She wouldn't deny that her pulse was frantic as she stood in front of a white curtain waiting for the ground to swallow her whole. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the fabric to the side only to stumble back as a brown-haired bullet impacted her stomach. Wrapping her arms around the small girl on instinct she closed her eyes for just a second to savor the feeling. Hugging Jillian tightly she opened her eye turning her attention to the other two children.

"Quin, did you get it," Van asked as he stood from the plastic fold-out chair beside the bed his vanilla-colored eyes staring at her with expectation. The twelve-year-old was tense with worry but relaxed when she nodded slowly.

"How's Hunter," she asked softly as she began to run her hand through Jillian's hair. The girl was only seven; she shouldn't even be here.

"Worse," Van said bluntly. The boy sat back down slowly his words causing Jillian to flinch. Quin frowned but she didn't scold him as he reached out to take his brother's hand. Two days ago, the boy had come down with pneumonia and gave all of them a heart attack. Pulling away from Jillian, Quin walked forward. Pressing her hand gently against the bedridden boy's forehead she winced. His skin felt like it was on fire.

Hearing footsteps she moved back as the doctor returned. Tensing she narrowed her eyes and grabbed his wrist on instinct when he reached out to touch her brother. When he gave her a burning glance, she tightened her grip for just a second before releasing him. Keeping her eyes on the man she listened with rapt attention as he explained everything the was doing. She didn't even realize her hands were shaking until Jillian gripped her shirt. Laying a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder she tried to relax.

"You'll need to clear out soon," the doctor said when he was done. Heart-stopping Quin resisted the urge to throw a fit as the two children tensed beside her. Taking the brown bag he handed her, she nodded slowly. His eyes were blank as he said, "He'll need to take these for the next few weeks. I would recommend keeping him out of the cold too and making sure that he's sleeping and eating."

"Thank you," she said softly. Shrugging he reached into his pocket as his other hand came up to grip her chin. Staying completely still she winced as he cleaned the cut on her cheek. She'd forgotten that she'd gotten hurt at all. Feeling him cover it with a simple white band-aid she relaxed as he released her.

"Do you need help getting him home," he asked looking between her and the three kids. Distrust flashed through her eyes as she tensed almost immediately. Back alley doctors weren't supposed to ask questions.

Shaking her head Quin passed the bag to Jillian as she shrugged off her brown jacket. Even as young as she was the girl knew that telling anyone where they lived was a horrible idea. Giving the jacket to Van she pulled Hunter into a seating position before maneuvering the boy into her jacket. It was large on the boy, but it would keep him warm on the way home. Zipping it up she picked him up gently.

She could feel that the doctor's dark eyes were on her back as she carried him out of the clinic. Frigid air caused her to shiver as she led the two kids through the darkened streets. They kept to the shadows making sure that they weren't noticed. She could feel Hunter's heated breath against her skin and her worry was rising steadily as she moved quickly. Yet it wasn't just fear she was feeling; her body was tense with fear as she rushed to get home. The two children could easily sense her eagerness and it was setting their own instincts on edge.

Seeing their house come into view she didn't dare relax as Van moved to open the door. passing Hunter to him she motioned for them to stay put. Entering the abandoned house slowly she looked around cautiously her eyes scanning the area for any threats. Once light brown walls were tattered and torn just like the dirty floor. She didn't see anyone. Relaxing she turned back to the door and called for them to enter.

Taking Hunter back from Van she smiled as the boy pushed the small wardrobe in front of the door to keep it shut. Walking to the large bedroom they used she pushed open the door. Laying the boy on the only mattress in the house she pulled off the jacket before layering him with blankets to keep away the cold.

"Jill, can you turn on the heater," she asked smiling when she got an affirmative. The dust powered heater was small, but it was the only thing they could afford. Sighing as the area began to heat up, she stood as Van moved to take her place. Holding her jacket in one hand she frowned. Why did she still feel so tense?

"I brought food," Jillian announced as she entered the room. Carrying a wooden filled with bowls of cold soup the girl smiled brightly at her achievement. Pulling on her jacket, Quin ruffled the girl's hair.

"Good job," she praised getting a grin in return. Dropping her hand onto the girl's shoulder she nodded to the heater saying, "if you sit them beside the heater the soup should heat up."

Quin watched as her sister began moving to follow her suggestion. Zipping up her jacket she flickered her gaze between the three kids before frowning. She'd long ago learned to trust her instincts and they were screaming that something was wrong. Her nerves felt like they were on fire as she stood watching her siblings. There was something wrong, but what? Dropping her hand to where her whip should be she shifted slightly.

"I'm going to go keep watch, stay in here for tonight," she said.

"You aren't going to eat," Jillian asked panic coloring her eyes.

"Give it to Hunter," she ordered.

Leaving the room, she closed the door behind her to keep in the heat. Sitting down slowly she pressed her back against the wall beside the door her eyes firmly fixed on the front door. Cold seeped into her bones but it was better than being out in the open. Her weapon was gone, taken by that faunus from earlier, and she didn't have a spare. Instead, she was here sitting waiting for something terrible to happen. If she had somewhere to run, she wouldn't be here but there was nowhere and no one that would help them.

They weren't actually related; it was a fact she tried hard to ignore. She'd been ten when her parents died, and her uncle decided she wasn't worth the trouble. After that, she'd lived on the streets for almost two years alone. Stealing everything she could to keep herself alive until she'd found Jillian and the twin's running from a group of White Fang agents they'd stolen from. It wasn't an instant connection, but she took a chance on them like they took one on her.

Feeling her eyes grow heavy. She hugged her knees tightly as she tried to stay awake. It was a losing battle. Closing her eyes slowly she slid down her body curling protectively in front of the door. She woke to the scent of smoke.

* * *

His father was ticked that he'd been late to the meeting. Hence why he'd stomped out of the house at four in the morning to find the girl who'd made him late in the first place. If he was going to get chewed out, she was too. Stalking down the streets purposefully he tried to track her scent. The only thing Niko had told him about the girl was that she lived on the outskirts of the criminal district.

He supposed it made sense a thief would live in the slums. Her whip was hooked to his belt meaning she wouldn't be able to fight him when he finally caught her. Kicking at the ground he paused the smell of smoke reaching his nose. Frowning he looked upward his eyes finding the plume of rising smoke easily. Curiosity had his feet moving in its direction as he idly noted it was on the outskirts. Reaching the area, he tensed at the sight in front of him.

Quin was panting her jacket singed and burnt as she collapsed letting Hunter slide off her back into Van's arms. Feeling Jillian shake her shoulder she glanced upward catching sight of the two men currently laughing at them. Pushing herself into a kneeling position she studied their faces recognizing them as the clinic guards.

Hearing Hunter begin coughing she didn't bother to ask why they were doing this. It didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was protecting her siblings. Unzipping her jacket, she shrugged it off before handing it to Van. Their eyes met as she silently told them to run away while she kept all attention on her. Taking the jacket, he nodded.

"You should stand down, we can't sell damaged kids," the one with grey eyes said. So, they were human traffickers. The doctor was most likely the frontman who chose the victims while these two were the collectors. It didn't help that four kids seemed like easy targets. Neither party noticed the tensing faunus listening to their conversation.

Standing slowly, she put herself between the kids and the two thugs. Her anger-filled eyes looked like hardened sapphires. Their mocking words rolled off her skin as she lunged. She would die before letting them near her siblings. Sidestepping her punch, the one with blue eyes lashed out his elbow impacting her back harshly. Crying out she landed harshly the concrete ground cutting her palms.

Percy was shaking his brown eyes narrowing in fury as they taunted her. His tail lashed out behind him as one of them moved toward the kids while her attacker kicked her in her stomach. She didn't have her aura unlocked. A low growl left his lips when he saw her cough up blood; most likely they'd broken a rib. They could kill her.

Her chest hurt. It was the first thing she noticed when the world finally stopped spinning. Pressing a hand against her stomach she winced before hearing Jillian cry out. The sound was enough to make her body move. Pushing herself up slowly she grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it at the man about to punch Van in the face. It hit the man in the face breaking his nose and causing his friend to scowl. Feeling a rough hand grab her neck she screamed before gasping as she was dropped to the ground. Glancing up she found her face covered in blood from the long slashes across his face and neck. Flicking the blood off his claws Percy could only hear his blood pounding in his ears.

Walking past her, he snarled moving toward the man who was now shaking in his boots. Seeing the man fumbled with the gun on his belt he didn't bother to speed up. Skin hardening, he didn't even try to dodge as the man fired. Bullets bounced off his skin causing the man to panic even more. Hand snapping out he grabbed the man's throat and squeezed.

"I guess it's not fun when they fight back," he growled. There was so much anger in his voice that he sounded more like a wild animal than a human. Fear colored the thug's eyes making something inside the faunus twist with pride. Dropping the gun in favor of clawing at Percy's hand the man's lungs tried to breathe in air. Tightening his grip slowly the faunus watched with darkened eyes as the man's pale skin turned purple.

Wincing Quin didn't look away when a crack sounded, and he dropped the dead man without very much care. Standing she stumbled her body screaming in protest as she barely caught herself. Holding a hand against her stomach she walked past him slowly to check on her siblings. Falling to her knees beside them she felt nothing but relief when she saw the rise and fall of Hunter's chest. They were alive.

"You okay," Percy asked glancing down at them his body still tense. When Jillian flinched away from him, he sighed. Pressing the button to retract his claws he turned all his attention to the silver-haired girl staring at him cautiously. Unclipping the whip from his belt he held it out to her saying, "I'm Percy Bones."

"I stole from you," she stated as if he needed reminding. The caution in her tone was amplified by the fact she made no move to take back her weapon.

"I noticed that," he said. For just a second her lips twitched upward at his sarcastic tone then she was looking at him with distrust again. Shifting slightly he said, "I'm not mad. Look I –"

"What do you want," she asked cutting him off. He noted that she'd put her shivering body between him and the three kids.

"Nothing, what do you want," he asked much to her shock. She was about to start snapping at him when Hunter coughed. Flinching she glanced at her brother she knew she would have to do something quickly. Following her, gaze Percy frowned before getting an idea. Smirking he said, "Actually I'm going to need all four of you to come with me for a hot chocolate sleepover."

"Wha-"

"Or would you prefer to stay out in the cold," he asked his voice sharpening just a bit. Staring up at him in distrust she reached up slowly her fingers curling around the handle of his weapon as she waited for him withdraw his hand or attack her. When he did neither she relaxed slightly. Taking the weapon from him she hooked it to her belt.

Keeping her gaze on him she picked up Hunter gently before shoving herself up. Van threw a glare at the faunus as he moved to stand beside her. Stumbling she felt nothing but pain rush through her body before gritting her teeth and growling for him to lead the way. Doing as she said Percy began leading them through the heart of the criminal district while keeping one eye on the girl. When she tripped for the fourth time, he almost offered to carry the boy only to hold his tongue.

She was strong. Even without an unlocked aura, she had gotten back up to fight for her family. He could respect her for that, but carrying her little brother while having possibly broken ribs was beyond understanding. He could never do something like that. Sending a cold glance to his brother's guards caused them to open the door without questioning him. Hearing her footsteps stop he didn't look back.

"Percy," his father roared gaining his attention. The man was practically foaming at the mouth and he could already see another lecture on the man's lips.

"We need a medic," he said cutting off the lecture before it could start. Hearing shuffled footsteps, he almost spoke before feeling something brush against his back. Tensing he glanced at her as she stumbled. Her siblings cried out when she teetered on her feet. Her eyes flickering to meet his for just an instant before she was falling.

Quin shuddered feeling a burning hand graze against her shoulder as the entire world shook. Warm brown eyes filled her vision and she idly noted that she should apologize for stealing from him; tightening her grip on her brother she felt fingers brush over her face before her entire world turned black.

* * *

Percy was only aware that the next few hours were chaos. The house was buzzing with activity as his mother treated the kids personally. Her siblings were crying in panic and fear the entire time. His least favorite part was when they asked if she was going to die. To make it worse Niko was practically shaking with rage when he heard the story from the little girl; Percy was sure that the doctor wouldn't make it out of the city alive. Running a tired hand through his hair he watched the girl sleep.

Apparently, since he'd brought them home, they were his problem; much to his mothers' amusement. Shifting on his feet he glanced toward the adjourning room his mother had given the three younger kids with anxious eyes. Part of him was still reeling at the day's events. He should've done more, been faster, or even acted sooner. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was worried; in actuality, he wanted to cuddle up beside her. Why was he so attached to the girl? Biting his lip, he ran through the day's events in his head before groaning. He'd claimed her. Just great, nothing said 'trust me' like imprinting on her. This would be a joy to explain. Staring down at the girl on her, his, bed he frowned. Reaching out slowly he brushed her hair from her face gently as he realized that without his mother here to activate her aura, the girl would be dead. Dropping his hand, he moved toward the door his self-hate burning under his skin. Exiting the room slowly he moved toward the kitchen.

"I would make a joke about you bringing home a girl, but I think those only apply when she'd not half-dead," Niko said. Percy rolled his eyes as he entered the kitchen. He was still on edge and his brother's teasing wasn't really helping.

"Fuck off," he growled. Shouldering past his brother he frowned when Niko reached out to touch his shoulder. Almost leaping away, he couldn't stop his tail from lashing out behind him in agitation.

"Are you okay," Niko asked. It was a foolish question, and both knew the answer. Rolling his eyes Percy kept some distance between them.

"I'm fine," he stated. Niko could see that it was a lie and he hated the fact that his little brother decided to lie to him. How was he supposed to be a good older brother if Percy wouldn't tell him what was wrong?

"You killed someone today, I'm just worried about you," he said softly. The genuine regret on his face showing just how distressed he was over that fact. His brother was fifteen he shouldn't be killing people. He knew that one day Percy would take over their mercenary business but he hoped to keep his brother's hands clean for just a little while longer. Knowing that he'd failed made him feel sick.

"I told you I'm fine," Percy repeated his eyes narrowing. He didn't see the regret on his brother's face or the way his shoulders dropped slightly.

"Percy."

"It's not like you'd understand anyway! All you do is sit in your office and read reports, you've never even been in a fight!"

The words caused Niko to freeze as he stared at the younger boy. He knew that his little brother was hurting yet that didn't change the fact Niko wanted to punch the younger boy in the face. Eye twitching, he took a deep breath before sighing. It was nights like this that he hated humans. Don't get him wrong he loved people. If it wasn't for the people around him, he would be out of a job. That did not mean however that he could always deal with those around him.

"I've killed over a thousand people Percy; or did you think every time I ordered someone's death I just forgot. All that blood is on my hands; so, yes while I might not understand what you're going through right now I am here for you," he said softly causing Percy to flinch.

He'd never thought about what his brother did; Niko had never seemed bothered by his work. Then again, his brother had never been willing to show weakness. Looking down at his hands Percy frowned his tail wrapping around his waist as he tried to comfort himself. He knew that killing those men was the best choice at the time but that didn't change the fact there was blood on his hands. He was a murderer nothing could change that but he found himself without regrets. He would do it again if he had to.

"I-"

"Percy the girls awake," his mother called keeping him from speaking. Eyes widening, he sent his brother an apologetic look before rushing from the room.

* * *

Quin woke up slowly her hand reaching to touch her stomach as she felt confusion. She was supposed to be in pain, but she actually felt better than she had in a while. Wait, where were her siblings? Sitting up quickly she winced as pain shot through her body. Glancing at her stomach she noticed the bandages wrapped around her torso. She was still alive meaning that boy had at least kept his word and brought them to safety.

Letting her eyes search the room around her she would have bolted from the room if she'd been able to. Amused eyes stared back at her as the older woman watched her every move. Shifting nervously, she noted the similarities between this woman and the boy she'd stolen from. He had most likely been the woman's son. Given that fact she was nervous; what could these people want from her? From the large room, she was in and the decorations scattered around it she could tell they were rich. Rich people hated it when their money went missing so they probably weren't happy to have a thief in their home. She also didn't see her siblings at all which was starting to make her anxious.

"Where are my siblings," she asked her voice bordering on rudeness. Instead of being annoyed like she thought the woman would be she smiled. Pointing to a door on the other side of the room the woman stood.

"They're fine, the sick boy-"

"Hunter."

"Hunter will be just fine, although the man was planning to sell you four he did give the boy the proper medicine," the woman said although here was something dark in her eyes. Shifting nervously Quin tensed when the woman moved toward the door saying, "I'll let my son know you're awake."

Narrowing her eyes, Quin didn't quite know what to do as the woman walked from the room to summon her son. Picking up her siblings and running away wasn't an option due to the fact that both she and Hunter were in no condition to be moving around. And there was another issue that she had to consider as well; her siblings weren't used to being warm and fed. Would her becoming friends with the boy who brought her here keep them safe? Running her hand over the sheets and blankets she had to admit that this was new to her as well.

Hearing the door open her eyes locked on Percy's form. Her expression changing as she processed the fact, he was now in the room with her. As he walked to sit on the end of the bed, she shifted away from him with distrust in her eyes.

"What do you want," she asked him while making sure to keep her voice cold. Just because she was thinking of playing nice didn't mean she would pretend to be his friend. Watching him closely she noticed his eye twitch.

"Nothing," he stated.

He was a liar; everyone in this world wanted something. Why was he playing this game? She already owed him her life, if he wanted something, she would do it, so why was he pretending to be selfless. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping at him. Percy could see that she didn't believe him. While most people called faunus animals it was a known fact that those hurt by society would readily lash out if cornered. Not only was he an unknown but without wanting something in return he was confusing the hell out of this girl.

"I doubt that, not only did I steal from you but you're a white fang member," she said not leaving room for him to disagree. Tilting his head Percy considered her words. It was true that he'd been angry in the beginning but seeing her on the ground being beaten had changed his mind about the girl. She however did not know that.

"Your sister told me about your sick brother," he said trying to change the subject. Seeing the way her eyes narrowed into flaming pools of blue he realized he'd made a mistake.

"So, that doesn't' change the fact I took your money; aren't rich people supposed to be stingy about their money," she snapped. Her expression closing off as she refused to acknowledge the fact that he had mentioned her siblings. Glancing to the side table where her weapon sat she wondered if she would have been able to reach it before he caught her.

"What makes you think I'm rich," he asked trying to lighten the mood. When she simply glanced around the room, he had to acknowledge that she had a point. Pouting he said, "Point taken. I was more upset about the fact you kicked me off a roof. That was NOT cool by the way."

"Sorry," she said. The fact that she shrugged did not help convince him of her sincerity. The fact she seemed to be unsure if she was even sorry made the situation worse.

"You just said it like it was a question," he said disbelief in his tone. When she shrugged again he snapped, "That's not an apology!"

"Oops."

"You just made it worse!"

"Well I don't really regret it," she said. When he raised an eyebrow she said, "You were in my way."

Okay, she had a point. Frowning he hated the indifference in her voice as she spoke to him, yet her eyes were no longer cold. There was a warm glow of amusement in her gaze that he noticed easily. Her guard was gradually lowering around him and he couldn't help but be happy that she wasn't looking at him like he was the enemy anymore. Looking down at his hands he couldn't keep his tail from twitching in irritation. He didn't notice the way her eyes followed the movement.

"About that, if you'd told me what was happening, I would have helped you," he said softly as he met her eyes. For a moment she seemed stunned than anything else until her entire body tensed in a way that screamed she was defensive.

"Liar."

There was so much rage in her eyes that he winced. The distrust in her voice cutting through him like a blade as he wondered just how many people had hurt her. Tail twitching, he frowned at his instinctive urge to curl up beside her until she felt better. Stupid faunus claiming. How was he supposed to make her understand that he wouldn't hurt her or her siblings? How was he supposed to gain her trust? Wait…oh screw his life.

"I will never lie to you," he stated. The serious expression causing her to freeze in shock. Before she could open her mouth to snap at him again, he shifted his tail snapping out to flick her nose gently. Deciding to just get through this he said, "Have you ever heard of faunus claims?"

Shaking her head Quin followed his tail with her eyes the urge to reach out and grab it was almost overwhelming. Gripping the blankets so that she wouldn't the girl noticed his face redden.

"It's like imprinting and fully instinctive. For every faunus it's different but we always choose someone who will be important to us. Wolves look for packs of people they can trust and an abandoned pup might claim someone who can keep him safe and healthy. It can be a romantic attachment but most of the time it's platonic. Sometimes a claim can happen in a second or other time it can take a month or even years," he explained. Seeing the confusion in her eyes change to the realization he felt his face heat up even more. Why was this so awkward. Shifting slightly, he said, "for us cats, it's more like claiming something precious. It's basically a way to show that we're going to protect and defend the person we claim. I-It means your family."

Quin stared at him her expression closing off until it was as if he was looking at a blank wall. Every word out of his mouth made her feel strange. Her fingers twitched. Was he saying that he saved her because of some stupid instinctive nonsense? Well, she wasn't a faunus so she couldn't confirm his words. Yet he'd said that he would have helped her regardless. Was he lying? Could she trust him? If he was really being pushed to protect her by some instinctive mumbo-jumbo then surely, he wouldn't hurt her. Narrowing her eyes she felt herself want to run away from him for a moment before she took a deep breath and said, "Why would you claim me?"

It hadn't been what she was planning on asking but somehow the words left her lips. Her vulnerable tone causing her curse internally. She didn't need anyone; she was strong. Yet without him she would be dead or in chains. Her siblings would be sold into slavery. Pushing back the thoughts she glared at him to cover the rising fear in her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to claim you I j-"

"Shut up; that's not what I'm asking," she snapped lunging toward him. Ignoring the pain that rushed through her body she gripped his collar tightly. Their faces were centimeters away from each other's allowing him to see the insecure fury in her eyes.

Why did he save them?

What did he want?

Why wasn't he giving the simple selfish answers that she could write off?

Would he keep her siblings safe?

She couldn't ask him any of that. She didn't know what to say or do. This was all so confusing that she couldn't' keep up. Tightening her grip for a moment she wanted to shake him until she had simple answers. Instead, she slumped her head falling onto his shoulder as all the fight and anger in her body vanished. She was so tired of being strong.

"Will you protect me," she asked softly her voice so low that he almost hadn't heard her. Percy frowned his expression darkening as his tail wrapped around her waist. His eyes closed as he breathed in her scent and tried to calm himself down. Reaching up he ran a hand through her hair gently. He couldn't tell her that he would rip apart anyone who even dared raise a hand to her. She and her siblings were under the protection of the Bones family. He doubted anyone would be foolish enough to make a move once word got out; those who did… well, let's just say their ends wouldn't be pretty. So he was filled with confidence as he stated the word that she desperately needed to hear.

"Always."

* * *

So I finally got this finished. I'll admit that this wasn't a priority but I wanted to write it.

So let's see- this chapter is about Percy Bone and Harlequin Nightshade. It's about how they met for the first time which you guys can obviously see. I wanted to write this book to tell little one-shots about my O.C.s. While it's not really a big project I just figured giving you guy's background into my RWBY O.C.s might make you understand them better. I also figured that this would be a bit more insightful than a simple list of my O.C.s. Let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to vote on my next major story either.

Also whose one-shot should I write next:

Viper and Nix

Laffa

Juno and Flare

or someone completely different

As always - See you later and hope you have a wonderful day.

\- Shyla (I thought I'd start signing my A/N- is this a good idea?)


End file.
